Des différents goûts
by Kumira
Summary: Éva est arrivée au Royaume de Cœur depuis quelques temps et c'est rapprochée du Chevalier de Cœur et de l'Horloger. Rentrés à la Tour de l'Horloge après les quelques péripéties pendant le bal organisé par Vivaldi, elle découvre de nouvelles sensations très intéressante grâce à ses deux amis. Ace x OC x Julius [Des fins alternatives de cet OS sont proposées dans le chapitre 2]
1. Des différents goûts

**DISCLAIMER : Je ne possède pas Joker / Clover / Joker no kuni no Alice. Je possède seulement mon OC, Éva. Il est d'ailleurs légèrement conseillé de lire l'histoire « Odd girl in the country of Clover » avant de lire ceci mais ça ne change pas grand chose. **

**Notes : Contrairement à l'histoire originale, cet OS se situe au Royaume de Cœur. Toujours en POV Éva ~ Enjoy !**

.

[Odd girl in the country of Heart]

**Des différents goûts **

.

J'ai frappé à porte de la Tour de l'Horloge pour la vingt-cinquième fois ce matin, Ace à côté de moi.

« Oh, aller Julius, ça fait déjà deux périodes de temps ! Nous sommes désolés alors laisse nous entrer s'il te plaît !

- JAMAIS ! » Hurla-t-il de l'autre côté de la porte.

_Tch … Julius est vraiment rancunier ~ !_

* * *

**Flashback :**

J'ai soupiré, épuisée par les deux heures de marche dans la forêt dans l'espoir d'atteindre la salle de bal du Château de Coeur.

Je portais une longue robe majoritairement jaune pâle, se mariant bien avec mes cheveux chocolat, avec un peu de blanc, agrémentée de fines lignes dorées sur les parties supérieures et inférieures, ainsi que des gants blancs s'arrêtant aux coudes, un joli tour-du-cou et des chaussures à talon de la même couleur. J'avais ramené mes cheveux chocolat sur mon épaule gauche dans l'espoir de cacher un peu mes mèches rebelles.

« Maintenant nous devons aller à droite ! Affirma Ace, à trois mètres devant Julius et moi.

- Le Château n'est pas dans cette direction, idiot ! Cria l'Horloger, désespéré.

_Pourquoi l'a-t-on laissé nous guider déjà ? Ah oui ! C'est parce que Julius ne voulait pas y aller et que moi, je ne connais que des danses folkloriques pas très adaptées à un bal._

- Tu sais où on est au moins, Ace ? Lui ai-je demandé inutilement.

_Je connais déjà la réponse mais bon …_

- Ha ha ha ! Pas du tout ~ Mais mon instinct me dit que c'est par là !

- C'est drôle, le mien me dit l'inverse …

- Ne sois pas si négative Éva ~

_Ouais de toute façon grâce à lui je vais probablement pouvoir éviter le bal et j'aurai une bonne excuse ~_

- Ouais, tu as raison ! Restons positifs et chantons ~ !

- Chantons ~ ! Répéta Ace.

Et nous nous mirent à chanter avec joie …

« A l'aventure, compagnons !

Je suis parti vers l'horizon ~

J'aurais mieux fait d' rester au lit,

C' donjon il est pourri ~ !***** »

… avant de nous faire couper par un Julius encore plus mécontent.

« Bande d'idiots ! Je vous ai déjà dit que cette chanson raconte l'inverse de la positivité ! S'égosilla-t-il.

- Bouuuuuh ! Julius est si méchant ~ Se plaignit le Chevalier de Cœur en agrippant son bras droit.

- C''est vrai ~ » Confirmais-je en agrippant le bras gauche de mon ami aux cheveux longs.

Et nous lui fîmes tous les deux un gros câlin qui le fit rougir comme une tomate avant qu'il ne nous écarte sur le côté pour nous attraper les épaules et nous pousser dans la bonne direction.

_Julius est timide ~ ! _(^ ^)

* * *

Nous sommes arrivés pile au bon moment. Vivaldi a fait son discours et nous nous sommes éparpillés involontairement dans la grande salle.

_Zut ! Je les ai perdus ! Et en plus j'ai soiiiiiiiif !_

« Éva ? Une voix féminine m'a demandé.

Je me suis retournée.

- Salut Alice ! Dis-je en souriant.

Sourire qu'elle me rendit.

- Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ?

- Bien ! Comme d'habitude ~ ! Dis-moi, tu ne saurais pas où je peux aller boire un coup ? J'ai super soif.

Elle rit doucement à mon air insouciant.

- Il y a un buffet au fond à gauche de la salle. ^ ^

- Cool, merc-

- Alice ! Éva ! Nous interrompit la Reine de Cœur qui venait d'apparaître à côté de nous, tenant deux boissons dans ses mains.

- Bonsoir Vivaldi ~

_La Girls Power est réunie !_

- Bonsoir. Je vous ai ramenés des boissons.

- De l'eau de rose ? Demanda Alice, un peu excitée.

- Oui ! » Répondit-elle en nous donnant nos verres avec le sourire.

_De l'eau de rose ? Elles ont toutes les deux l'air d'aimer ça alors pourquoi pas …_

J'ai bu l'eau d'une traite alors que mon amie prenait son temps.

_Oh mon Dieu ! C'est … c'est horrible ! Comment peuvent-elles boire ça ? J'aime bien l'odeur de la rose mais le goût est juste … beurk._

Vivaldi se tourna complètement vers moi tout sourire que je me suis forcée à rendre malgré le goût dans ma bouche.

« Alors ? Vous aimez ?

- Et bien, je trouve ça … original ! »

_Je préfère ne pas lui dire ce que je pense vraiment, ça pourrait la vexer … ou l'énerver au point d'ordonner ma décapitation._

… _Il faut vraiment que je me débarrasse de ce goût !_

« Bon et bien je crois que ma soif n'est pas étanchée alors il faut que je fonce au buffet. Ciao ! ~ »

.

J'ai traversé toute la salle pour enfin trouver mon festin liquide puis j'ai aperçu Ace et Julius près d'un coin de l'immense table garnie.

« Salut les gars !

- Éva ~ ! M'a salué Ace tandis que l'Horloger me fit un signe de tête. Tu viens boire ?

- Ouaip !

- Alors tiens, déclara le chevalier ne me tendant un verre.

- C'est quoi ? Demandais-je avec suspicion

_Pas de l'eau de rose j'espère !_

- Du champagne ~

- Youpi ! Ça me fera passer le goût de rose.

- Le « goût de rose » ? Tu parles de l'eau de rose de la Reine ? Moi non plus je n'aime pas ça. »

J'ai bu le champagne cul sec avec plaisir. J'avais déjà goûté il y a un moment.

« Vous êtes là depuis le début ?

- Hum ? Bien sûr ! Je tiens bien l'alcool ~ !

- Un conseil, ne te laisse pas entraîner dans la beuverie, intervint Julius, tu risques de finir aussi malade que moi.

- Waw ! C'est vrai que tu es hyper pâle … Presque autant que la dernière fois au Parc d'Attraction ~

- Ha ha ha ! C'est vrai ! Renchérit Ace en riant.

Le visage de notre ami tourna une nuance de vert.

- ... Ne me rappeler plus jamais ça s'il vous plaît … »

J'ai ri.

_Décidément, je me sens vraiment bien avec eux …_

* * *

20 minutes plus tard …

« Euh … Tu devrais arrêter de boire Éva, me dit Julius avec une légère inquiétude. Ton visage est vraiment rouge, là.

- Mais non, mais non ! Julius …

- ... Quoi ?

- J'ai chaud. J'ai besoin d'air.

Je me suis approchée de la première fenêtre que j'ai vu et l'ai ouverte … avant de me jeter de l'autre côté à la grande surprise de mes deux amis.

_Hein ? Pas d'inquiétude, on n'est qu'au rez-de-chaussé ~_

« **ÉVA ! ! !** » Ont-ils criés en cœur avant de me rejoindre.

.

_Oh, un labyrinthe ! Allons-y ~ !_

« Je crois qu'elle est bourrée ~

- Nan ! T'as trouvé ça tout seul ? S'énerva l'Horloger. Je sens que ça va être une très longue nuit …

- Bon et bien suivons là ! » Répliqua Ace alors que j'étais en train de partir m'égarer dans les sentiers obscurs du labyrinthe.

* * *

Après quelques minutes de poursuite …

« POUR LA DERNIÈRE FOIS ÉVA, DESCEND DE CET ARBRE ! Cria Julius pour la cinquième fois.

- Pas envie ~

_Le labyrinthe était vraiment drôle mais cette forêt l'est décidément encore plus ~ Hé ! Je viens de voir un éléphant rose en train de voler !_

**Crack !**

_Crack ?_

J'ai examiné la branche sur laquelle j'étais assise. Une grosse fissure était apparue.

_Oh oh … c'est pas bon._

J'ai regardé Julius en bas.

« D'accord, je descends. »

Et la branche céda.

Au moment où j'aurais dû me briser les articulations , Ace a bondi et m'a rattrapée au vol.

« Ace ~ Tu m'as sauvée ! Tu es comme les super-héros dans les films ! Je me suis exclamée joyeusement.

Il m'a regardée, un peu étonné, avant de rire.

- Ha ha ha ! Vraiment ?

- Yep ~ ! »

.

Cependant, Julius n'étais pas content.

« TU TE REND COMPTE QUE TU AURAIS PU TE TUER ? ? ? RÉFLÉCHI UN PEU A TES ACTES A L'AVENIR ! »

_Julius est fâché ? Julius me déteste ? Julius me déteste !_

J'ai commencé à pleurer comme une fontaine à la manière des dessins-animés.

- JE SUIS DÉSOLÉE ! ! ! NE ME DÉTESTE PAS JULIUS !

- C'est malin, tu l'as faite pleurer, commenta le Chevalier de Cœur.

- N-Ne pleure pas Éva ! C'est moi qui suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû te crier dessus comme ça ! Paniqua l'homme aux cheveux longs.

- Tu … Tu ne me déteste pas alors ? Je lui ai demandé en reniflant.

- Bien sûr que non !

J'ai souri.

- Tant mieux. Moi aussi je t'aime ~

- Qu-quoi ? Bégaya-t-il le visage rouge.

Ace fit la moue.

- Uwaah … Je me sens exclu …

J'ai attrapé ses mains et lui fit un grand sourire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Ace ! Je t'aime aussi ~ !

- Cool ! On va pouvoir faire un ménage à trois ~ Ha ha ha ! Bah, pourquoi t'as l'air fâché Julius ?

* * *

Plus tard, à la Tour de l'Horloge …

« Enfin arrivés … soupira Julius.

- Maison ! Ai-je crié joyeusement en sautant sur place dans ma grande bouréitude.

- Maison ~ Répéta le chevalier perdu avec un immense sourire.

- Aucun d'entre vous n'est chez lui ! » S'énerva encore une fois l'Horloger avec une grosse veine rouge apparue sur son front.

_Nee … Julius est vraiment stressé … Il va finir par perdre ses cheveux. Jolis cheveux d'ailleurs ! J'aimerai avoir les mêmes …_

Je me suis approchée de lui et caressé ses cheveux lisses et doux sous le regard attentif de mon autre ami. Ace eut soudain un sourire malicieux.

« Tu sais Éva, je sais que Julius cache un endroit bien plus doux que ses cheveux ~

- Ah ouais ? Où ça ?

- Là. » Dit-il en marchant tranquillement vers moi et en poussant vivement l'arrière de ma tête pour que mes lèvres rejoignent celles d'un Julius tout aussi choqué que moi.

J'ai voulu m'éloigner de mon ami mais Ace se tenait derrière moi, empêchant tout mouvement de ma part. C'est comme ça que l'homme aux cheveux longs c'est retrouvé plaqué contre le mur, avec moi pressée contre lui et Ace derrière moi nous empêchant de bouger pour une raison inconnue.

Soudain, je me suis rendue compte d'une chose …

_Les lèvres de Julius … Sont vraiment douces … Ce n'est peut-être pas si mal finalement ~_

Alors j'ai fermé mes yeux et commencé à embrasser Julius, remuant lentement mes lèvres contre les siennes, enroulant mollement mes bras autour de son cou et en approfondissant ce baiser involontaire. Sans que je m'en rende compte, le Chevalier de Cœur avait commencé à déposer des petits baisers entre mes épaules et mon cou, me faisant gémir légèrement.

_Si bon … Si doux … Avec un petit goût d'alcool … Je me demande quelle saveur ont celles d'Ace …_

J'ai à moitié ouvert mes yeux et eut un aperçu du visage rouge cramoisi de l'Horloger, il avait l'air d'avoir besoin de respirer alors je me suis un peu écartée en léchant mes lèvres dans un sourire.

_C'est plutôt amusant ~_

J'allais recommencer mais me suis arrêtée lorsque j'ai senti une paire de bras s'enrouler autour de mon ventre et un souffle chaud sur mon oreille droite.

« Uwaah … C'est pas bien Éva ~ Il faut le laisser se reposer un peu ! Hahahaha, mais tu peux continuer avec moi si tu veux ~ ! »

J'ai voulu répondre quelque chose mais j'ai été mise au silence cette fois par les lèvres fermes du chevalier, qui en profita pour me déplacer de sorte à ce que je soit face à lui, collée contre le mur comme Julius, sans échappatoires.

_Alors c'est ça que ressentais Julius tout à l'heure ? J'admets que ce n'est pas la meilleure des situations … Alors dans l'échelle de domination entre nous trois je suppose qu'on pourrait s'organiser comme ça :_

_1- Ace ; 2-Moi ; 3-Julius_

Le baiser d'Ace se faisait de plus en plus vigoureux et énergique, m'épuisant totalement. J'ai remarqué que, comme dans leurs caractères, les lèvres de mes deux amis étaient des opposées : Là où celles de Julius étaient lisses, molles, infiniment douces, humides et fraîches celles d'Ace étaient rugueuses, vivaces, toniques, très chaudes, intenses et sans hésitations, me vidant de toute mon énergie alors qu'une ou deux minutes plus tôt je me sentais tout à fait prête à recommencer.

L'homme aux cheveux bruns a finalement rompu le baiser lorsqu'il a enfin reçu le message que je risquais de m'évanouir par manque d'air s'il n'arrêtait pas. Lui, en revanche, n'avait pas du tout l'air fatigué. Un peu comme moi quelques minutes plus tôt.

.

Julius était resté silencieux tout ce temps mais je savais déjà qu'il se demandait dans quelle galère il s'était embarqué, chose que je commençais à me demander aussi.

_Peut-être que je commence à retrouver ma sobriété … Mais pourquoi y a-t-il encore tous ses points colorés dans l'air ? _(O.O)

Ace s'est mis à rire d'un seul coup.

« Hahaha ha ! Éva à l'air vraaaaaaaaaaaiment épuisée ~ Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Julius ? Tu devrais peut-être la relayer, non ? »

C'est ainsi qu'Ace à continuer à faire fonctionner sa « kiss machine » sur son meilleur ami. J'ai rougi.

_Mince … deux mecs qui s'embrassent (dont un en particulier) … YAOI ! Pauvre Julius il a l'air encore plus paniqué que la première fois ~! C'est assez drôle de le voir changer de nuances de rouges._

D'un seul coup, l'Horloger a sorti sa fidèle clé à molette et l'a transformée en petit pistolet avant de tirer une balle dans le plafond, nous faisant sursauter le chevalier ainsi que moi.

Il a retransformé son arme en clé puis nous en a donné à chacun un grand coup sur le crâne.

« Bande. De. Crétins. » A-t-il articulé lentement avant de nous attraper et de nous jeter par la porte à grand coup de pied aux fesses.

« **DEHORS ! ! ! ET NE REVENEZ PAS !** » Hurla-t-il avant de claquer la porte et de la verrouiller à doubles tours.

**Fin du flashback.**

* * *

« Juliuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus ... » Couina-t-on en cœur comme des chiots punis après avoir fait une bêtise, toujours agrippés à la porte.

_Y'a pas à dire, ce coup m'a remis les idées en place ! J'arrive pas à croire qu'en moins d'une demie heure j'ai embrassé plus ou moins involontairement Julius, Ace et vu les deux s'embrasser au point de faire hurler de joie une fan de yaoi. Il y a des jours comme ça …_

« POUR LA DERNIÈRE FOIS, JE VOUS DIS « NON » ! »

_Dans ce cas, je crois que je n'ai pas le choix._

J'ai reculé de quelques mètres, pris de l'élan et défoncé la porte en hurlant « SPARTA ! ».

Ace et moi avons couru vers Julius pour lui faire un gros câlin et s'excuser pour se qu'il c'était passé plus tôt, ce qui l'a encore plus énervé maintenant que j'avais démoli sa belle porte.

Une dernière interrogation ne quittait pas mon esprit :

_Ace est bi ?_

* * *

**Notes : C'est la fin ! Ou du moins, presque car je vous invite vivement à lire les fins alternatives (Julius x Éva ; Ace x Éva) présentées dans le chapitre bonus suivant ~ !**

**J'espère que cet OS vous a plu et que vous lirez (ou avez déjà lu) « Odd girl in the country of Clover » ! ^ ^**

***Cette chanson existe réellement et s'appelle « A l'aventure, compagnons » provenant de la série audio du « Donjon de Naheulbeuk » existant aussi sous forme de B.D. et de romans créés par _Pen of Chaos_. Je ne possède bien sûr pas cette chanson ni cette excellente saga humoristique que je recommande absolument à tous les fans de RPG et même à ceux qui ne le sont pas.**

**Uniquement disponible en vf pour une fois ~ ! (du moins la saga audio)**

REVIEW SI VOUS AVEZ AIMÉ !


	2. Bonus : Fins alternatives

**Notes : Hein ? Te revoilà ici ? Merci, ça veut dire que tu n'as pas cliqué par erreur sur le lien précédent et que tu t'intéresse au moins un peu aux deux fins alternatives que je propose ici.**

**J'espère qu'elle te plairont !**

.

**BONUS :**** Fins alternatives**

.

**Fin Julius :**

**-POV Julius-**

« Juliuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus ... » Couinère les deux idiots en cœur comme des chiots punis après avoir fait une bêtise, toujours agrippés à MA porte.

J'ai soupiré dans la défaite.

_Ces deux là, vraiment …_

« … D'accord mais vous n'avez pas intérêt à recommencer. »

J'ai ouvert la porte et me suis retrouvé face à face avec Éva.

_Ace n'est plus là ?_

« Merci Julius ~ » Me fit l'étrangère en entrant dans la pièce.

Elle paru se rendre compte du fait que je cherchais quelqu'un car elle me fit une remarque.

« Tu cherches quelqu'un ?

- ... Où est Ace ?

_Tss répondre par une question … c'est bien moi ça._

- Hein ? Il a disparu ? Répondit-elle avec étonnement en regardant autour d'elle.

_Idiote. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué alors qu'elle était avec lui pendant deux périodes de temps._

- A par rament, oui. »

Je me suis assis sur mon siège et j'ai commencé à réparer une montre sous le regard attentif de mon … amie ?

5 minutes.

10 minutes.

30 minutes.

45 minutes.

1 heure.

2 heures et demi.

…

« Tu vas rester assise à regarder encore longtemps Éva ?

- Jusqu'à ce que tu me dises se qui te tracasses.

- Quoi ?

- Ça doit bien faire plus de deux heures que je te regarde réparer tes montres et tu n'en a fait qu'une et la moitié d'une autre.

- Ah …

_C'est vrai. Je n'avais pas remarqué._

Elle se leva d'un seul coup.

- Sérieusement, qu'elle est le problème Julius ? Je suis désolée si tu es encore fâché pour tout à l'heure …

* * *

_« TU TE REND COMPTE QUE TU AURAIS PU TE TUER ? ? ? RÉFLÉCHI UN PEU A TES ACTES A L'AVENIR ! »_

_Elle commença à pleurer comme une fontaine à la manière des dessins-animés._

_-JE SUIS DÉSOLÉE ! ! ! NE ME DÉTESTE PAS JULIUS !_

_-C'est malin, tu l'as faite pleurer, commenta le Chevalier de Cœur._

_-N-Ne pleure pas Éva ! C'est moi qui suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû te crier dessus comme ça ! Paniquais-je._

_-Tu … Tu ne me déteste pas alors ? M'a-t-elle demandé en reniflant._

_-Bien sûr que non !_

_Elle me sourit._

_-Tant mieux. Moi aussi je t'aime ~ »_

* * *

- Ce n'est pas ça … Laisse tomber. C'est stupide.

_« Moi aussi je t'aime ~ »_

_C'est tellement stupide. Elle était ivre quand elle a dit ça. En plus …_

_« Ne t'inquiète pas, Ace ! Je t'aime aussi ~ ! »_

_Je me sens vraiment stupide de repenser à ça …_

- Hors de question ! Je suis ton amie alors je t'aiderai coûte que coûte ! Déclara-t-elle avec une lueur de détermination.

_Ben voyons._

- ...

- Aller Julius ! Dis-moi !

L'étrangère s'approcha, et vint se placer devant moi, légèrement penchée en avant, les poings sur les hanches et les sourcils froncés. J'ai rougi.

… _Elle est encore plus mignonne de près … Hé ! Pourquoi je pense à ça ?!_

- ... Ce que tu m'as dit … Après être tombée de la branche dans la forêt … Murmurai-je comme si je me parlais à moi même.

- Après être tombée de la branche ? Oh …

_« Moi aussi je t'aime ~ »_

Elle rougit un peu.

- ...

- Hum, oui et ?

- Rien justement. Comme je te le disais c'est stupide. »

J'allais partir mais elle m'a retenu par la manche de mon manteau d'Horloger.

« Attend Julius !

- Quoi ?

- Ce que j'ai dit et bien … Je le pensais vraiment.

- Mais tu l'as aussi dit à Ace.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Je t'aime et j'aime Ace, mais pas de la même manière. Après tout … Il n'y a que toi que j'ai vraiment embrassé, non ?

- ...

- Julius ? Elle m'a appelée avec un peu d'inquiétude.

Je n'ai pas pu répondre. Je n'arrivais pas à mettre des mots sur ce que je ressentais. A la place, j'ai délicatement posé ma main sur sa joue et je me suis penché pour l'embrasser.

_Je t'aime Éva._

* * *

**-POV Ace-**

J'ai souri en voyant la scène de derrière le mur à côté de la porte ouverte.

_Je suis content que Julius ait enfin trouvé quelqu'un de bien pour lui. C'est pas faute d'avoir essayé différentes méthodes mais je crois que celle d'hier était la plus efficace ~_

_Hein ? Si j'étais sérieux à propos du ménage à trois ? Ça dépend des circonstances mais je doute que ça soit possible maintenant._

J'ai commencé à marcher vers la sortie de la Tour de l'Horloge. Hé hé je suis sûr que tout le monde s'imaginait que j'étais perdu mais NON. Pas cette fois.

… Je ne suis pas déjà passé par ce couloir ?

**FIN..?**

.

**Fin Ace :**

**-POV Éva-**

« Juliuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus ... » Couina-t-on en cœur comme des chiots punis après avoir fait une bêtise, toujours agrippés à la porte.

« POUR LA DERNIERE FOIS, JE VOUS DIS « NON » ! »

_Bouuuuh … Il est si méchant._

Le ciel s'assombrit soudain, remplaçant l'éclat lumineux du jour par le calme sombre de la nuit.

_Ça fait trois périodes de temps maintenant. On se retrouve dehors en pleine nuit et de toute évidence, Julius n'a pas l'intention de nous laisser rentrer._

J'ai soupiré et regardé Ace qui avait déjà fin de préparer sa tente.

_Il est rapide le bougre ! Il a quand même pas l'intention de camper devant la porte, hein ?_

Il me sourit joyeusement.

« Tu viens Éva ? Il ne faudrait pas que tu te fasses attaquer par une bête sauvage ~

- Il n'y a pas de bêtes sauvages près de la Tour.

- Si. Il y a souvent des familles de sangliers et d'ours qui passent pendant la nuit. Tu n'as pas vu les traces sur la porte ?

- Euh … J'arrive ! »

J'ai plongé la tête la première dans la tente et Ace m'a suivi avec son sourire habituel. Après quelques minutes de placement de sacs de couchage, le chevalier assis m'a regardé fixement, ce qui m'a mise un peu mal à l'aise.

« … Quelque chose ne va pas, Ace ? Je lui ai demandé prudemment.

- En fait, je viens de penser à un truc. Tout à l'heure tu as embrassé Julius mais pas moi, affirma-t-il avec une moue. Pourquoi ?

_Hein ? Euh …_

- Il n'y a aucune raison en particulier …

- Je vois, c'est parce que je ne t'ai pas laissé assez de temps ? Très bien ! Dans ce cas ~

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?! »

Ace me poussa soudainement sur le sol et je me suis retrouvée en position allongée sur le dos avec lui au-dessus de moi.

« Ace !

- J'aime quand tu dis mon nom Éva ~ », me murmura-t-il à l'oreille, son souffle chaud toujours persistant sur ma peau.

Le Chevalier de Cœur posa sa tête sur ma poitrine avec un soupir.

« J'aime entendre le son de ton cœur mais ses derniers temps j'ai l'impression que ça ne me suffis pas. Je ne comprend pas … Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que tu es malade …

- Malade ? Hum … En tout cas je me sens un peu mieux comme ça, dit-il en léchant mon cou.

- A-arrête Ace !

Il rit.

- Quand tu dis ça on croirait presque que tu me demande de continuer ~ Alors Éva, tu veux que je continue ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Me suis-je un peu énervée.

- Uwaaah … Dommage …

- ...

_Ouf !_

- ... Parce que je vais continuer quand même.

Le chevalier a commencé à m'embrasser le visage et le cou, en ajoutant un petit lèchement de temps en temps.

- S-stop !

Il s'arrêta un instant pour examiner mon visage.

- Ha ha ha ! Ton visage est touuuut rouge ! C'est plutôt mignon ~ On dirait qu'il me supplie de t'embrasser encore et toujours ~

- Pourtant je t'assure que ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut !

- Ah ? Vérifions ça, OK ? »

Sur ces derniers mots, il joigna ses lèvres aux miennes pour la deuxième fois.

_Je déteste ça. Encore plus que le fait qu'Ace m'embrasse, je déteste le sentiment qui me dit que ce n'est peut-être pas si mal et que je devrais en profiter …._

Comme la dernière fois, son baiser était ardent, déterminé et je ne pouvais pas opposer de résistance.

_Mais en as-tu vraiment envie Éva ?_

_Bien sûr ! Je ne peux pas le laisser faire ce qu'il veut de moi !_

_Pourquoi ? Après tout, tu l'aimes non ?_

_NON ! Enfin … Pas comme ça !_

Après quelques instants il força sa langue entre mes lèvres molles et j'ai senti mes joues brûler. J'ai laissé s'échapper un petit gémissement.

_Ce n'est pas n'importe quel baiser … Celui d'Ace est trop différent de celui de Julius._

_« Tout à l'heure tu as embrassé Julius mais pas moi. Pourquoi ? »_

_Pourquoi ? C'est … c'est parce que je ne savais pas comment réagir je-_

_Tu avais peur ?_

_Pourquoi aurais-je peur ?_

_Je ne sais pas. C'est à toi de me le dire._

_Je n'avais pas peur ! J'étais complètement bourrée !_

_Alors pourquoi as-tu embrassé Julius ?_

_JE NE SAIS PAS ! IL N'Y AUCUNE LOGIQUE ! ! !_

J'ai senti des larmes me monter aux yeux.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ai-je envie de pleurer ?_

Ace les remarqua et s'arrêta aussitôt, avec une expression mélangeant la déception, la surprise et un peu de … tristesse ?

Je me suis rassise.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu Éva ? Tu es triste ? Je ne veux pas que tu sois triste …

_Oui, Éva. Pourquoi pleures-tu ?_

_C'est parce que … parce que je ne comprends pas pourquoi il fait ça ! Je pensais que seul le bruit de mon cœur était vraiment important pour lui mais malgré ça j'ai toujours apprécié le temps en sa compagnie. C'était … amusant. Étrange mais amusant._

- Et toi Ace, pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ? Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu fais ça.

_Je ne comprend pas et ça me rend triste._

_Alors tu es triste ?_

_Oui. Je suis triste._

_Et c'est la seule raison ?_

… _Oui ? Non._

Le Chevalier de Cœur essuya les larmes sur mon visage.

- C'est tout simple Éva. C'est parce que je t'aime !

- Hein ?

- Alors Éva, pourquoi es-tu triste ?

_C'est parce que je tiens à lui._

_Donc tu l'aimes ?_

- Je crois … que c'est parce que je t'aime ?

- C'est une question ?

- ... Non. Je … t'aime.

- Ha ha ha … Je me sens mieux maintenant. Je crois que tu m'a guéri. Tu es vraiment extraordinaire ~ »

Il a remis sa tête sur ma poitrine avec cette fois un grand sourire.

« Bonne nuit Éva !

J'ai souri.

- Bonne nuit Ace. »

Et il s'est endormi sur moi avec un air adorable et un peu enfantin sur le visage. J'ai embrassé sa joue avant de sombrer moi-même dans le monde merveilleux du sommeil.

**FIN ..?**

* * *

**Notes : Voici les différentes fins possibles de cette histoire en espérant qu'elles vous ont plu !**

**Éva, Ace et Julius : Review s'il vous plaît !**


End file.
